Violet Shinji Never grow up
by Dani4Short
Summary: AU. Ikari. Slight Contest/OldRival/Poke/Curtian. OCs. Songfic. A collection of the Shinji family's life; including the dramas, sorrows, joys, and events. Humor/Family


I haven't been on for ages, I have my own reasons. One of the strongest men I know passed away a few days ago and it has been affecting my family very hard. He's my Grandfather. He was fighting three different diseases before he died. My Grandma was with him, which makes it easier to know he wasn't alone, not at all, through the struggle of the last few week of his life.

Enough of my life. Here's something I found on my computer from a few years ago. I liked the outline of it and fixed it up a bit. I hope you like it. If not, flame away. As long as I know someone is reading and it's not all for nothing xD

I would like to add that my first fic 'Magic of Flower's is actually a bit of a hit! I'm really happy with it, and every notification about it on my emails makes my day! So, thanks guys for the amazing reviews, story alerts, author alert, favorites, it all makes me smile like an idiot for an hour straight, when Sienna will bug me saying "Why are you looking like even more of an idiot then usual?" Thanks, Sienna.

**Disclaimer: I shan't own Pokemon today, tomorrow, or even in fifty years time. Because I am undeserving of such awesome greatness!**

Enjoy :D

Violet Shinji; Never grow up.

xx

Paul peered over the cot at the sleeping newborn baby on the small mattress. Slowly, he reached in, pulling the delicate girl from the crib, holding her close as the new father quietly made his way over to the chair beside the sleeping figure of his wife on the hospital bed. He curled up, holding his new daughter softly. It was a while after watching the girl breathing softly that he heard something beautiful.

"What's her name?" It was his wife's voice. Paul glanced through his long bangs to where the blue haired woman sat up in bed. She was paler than normal, circles under her eyes as she smiled softly.

"Don't you want to name her?" He asked with a slight frown. She hesitated.

"Whatever you decide will be perfect. I know that, Paul." Her eyes glistened.

"Dawn." He said simply, looking over into blue eyes.

"Yes Paul?" She asked, a light frown touching her features.

"That's her name, Dawn." He smiled at her. But she shook her head.

"I don't want her named after me. Name her something beautiful."

"Dawn is beautiful." He grumbled before looking back down to the child. Just holding her, Paul could sense how she was going to turn out. She would look like her father, purple hair and dark gray eyes, but have her mother's personality. He preferred that over his cold nature. He knew the right name for her.

"Violet Shinji." The small fingers curled around his finger as he said it, her long black lashed flickering.

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favourite night light_

"Paul Shinji, don't you dare walk away from me." Dawn spat following her husband out of the kitchen. She was wearing an apron, flour and who knows what else, splattered on it. Her long blue hair was in a sloppy bun. Her eyes were narrowed at the purple haired man's back.

"Or what, Mrs Shinji?" He roared, turning to look at her, his eyes alight with anger. Dawn flinched at his tone of voice but refused to back down, placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't you DARE call me that now! What happened to 'Pathetic or 'annoying girl'?" She spat, glaring. It was Paul's turn to flinch, but he stared coldly at her. Dawn had found she had rubbed her hands on her apron, flour covering them. In her anger, she flicked her fingers at Paul, the flour flashing over and getting half his face. A small voice giggled, getting the parents to look down, seeing the two year old between them, watching them with a grin.

"You thought that was funny." Paul said with a slight frown. His daughter giggled once more, copying his frown, before cracking up. Dawn started giggling and picked up her daughter, sprinkling flour into her small hands.

"You thought it was funny when daddy got flour on him." She cooed, rubbing her nose against the child's, who giggled once more. As she pulled back, Dawn got a shock when the child flicked the flour at her mother, getting her in the face. Paul laughed. He reached over and took the girl.

"Good girl Violet." He grinned. He rubbed his face against his daughter's cheek, spreading the flour onto her face. Dawn laughed. Paul glanced at his wife, placing the child on the ground. "I'm sorry Dawn." He murmured, taking the blunette into his arms.

"I shouldn't have acted like that. I'm sorry." Dawn said softly, muzzling her husband.

"We're both sorry." Paul smiled, kissing Dawn softly. Small laughter sounded once more and the parents laughed.

_To you, everything's funny  
You got nothing to regret  
I'd give all I have, honey  
If you could stay like that_

Paul smiled at the three year old sitting cross legged on the ground, playing with a bucket of coloured blocks. The girl's already waist long purple hair fell like a curtain, covering her face.

"I've baked cookies!" Paul's wife sung as she walked through into the lounge room, holding a plate piled with chocolate chip cookies. The blunette placed them on the coffee table with a smile.

"Cookies!" The little girl's eyes went wide as she stood up; knocking over the tower of blocks she had made to ran at the table, taking a cookie. Dawn laughed, taking two cookies and walking over to her husband. Paul smirked at her, closing his book and placing it on the ground beside him just as she sat in his lap sideways.

"How's your cooking going?" Paul asked, kissing her lips lightly. Dawn giggled.

"Taste it yourself." She said softly, holding a cookie up to his lips. Paul smiled and took a bite, eating it slowly. Dawn bit her lip as she looked on, nervous. Paul swallowed and looked at his wife, kissing her once more.

"Perfect. Like you." He whispered against her lips. Dawn giggled.

"Cheesy." She teased him lightly, tapping his nose. Paul shrugged. Anything to make her giggle. He was a major sucker, he knew that.

"Mummy! Cookie!" the parents looked to see the three year old standing by Dawn's legs, holding up a cookie. Dawn laughed, picking up the child and placing her daughter in her lap.

"What's up Violet? You like the cookies?" Paul asked. Violet grinned and put her cookie to Dawn's lips. Dawn took a bite and laughed when she was done.

"You two are going to help me next time." Dawn laughed.

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple_

"Daddy! Look Daddy!" Violet squealed as the four year old ran over to her father, holding a flower. Paul looked down to see the child holding up a brilliant white rose, her gray eyes sparkling. Paul's heart seemed to be stabbed.

"Almost as pretty as you." He told her, crouching down to look her in the eyes. Violet giggled, a light blush painting her ivory cheeks.

"Thank you Daddy. Am I as pretty as mummy?" She asked softly, eyes wide. Paul reached over and tucked her long purple hair behind her ear.

"Just as pretty." He smiled, kissing her nose, before standing up and walking into the back door of the house, the child running over to the sandbox in the back yard. Dawn smiled to her husband as he walked into the kitchen.

"You two get along so well." She grinned. Paul looked her over. She looked the same as she did the last time they had a fight, two years ago. "You're a liar." She told him, a sparkle in her eyes.

"What did I do?" Paul asked, walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"You said she was as pretty as me. She's prettier." Dawn giggled. Paul kissed her lips.

"Nothing is more beautiful than my wife." He whispered, bending over and kissing her once more.

"Mummy." The parents broke apart with a smile.

"Yes Vi?" Dawn asked, detaching herself from Paul and crouching down. Violet held the rose out to her mother.

"For you." The girls said with a grin. Gingerly, Dawn took the flower. "For bestest, prettiest Mummy in the whole world." Dawn laughed, kissing her daughters nose. With a graceful swipe, Dawn got the girl's waist long hair into a beautiful bun, securing it with the flower.

"You're the bestest, prettiest daughter in the world. Never grow up." Dawn sobered slightly. Violet looked at her with a wide eyed horrified look.

"Why I do that?" The girl cried, running back out to the garden, leaving the parents in slight shock. But they soon started laughing and Paul swooped in and pulled Dawn close for a long kiss.

_I won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
No, no one will desert you  
Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

"Paul, don't over react." Dawn scolded her husband. The 24 year old man had turned to head out the door. He now turned to look at his wife.

"Dawn, my daughter was hurt." Paul argued. Dawn smiled slightly, moving over and taking one of his hands, lacing her fingers through his.

"Paul, she's four. Of course she's going to get bruised and hurt." Paul said, looking into his dark gray eyes with her cobalt eyes. "Please, get used to it." She whispered.

"What do you mean 'get used to it'? My baby's getting hurt, Damn it Dawn!" He yelled. Dawn pulled his close, wrapping her arms around his waist, looking up to him, resting her chin on his chest.

"She won't be you're only child for much longer." Dawn whispered. Paul stared at her. His stare turned into a frown then into a smile, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Mummy? Daddy are you hurting Mummy?" Violet asked as she walked over to her parents. Paul placed Dawn on her feet and took Violet into his arms, twirling her around.

"Mummy and Daddy are happy. Violet should be happy. Violet's going to have a baby brother or sister." Paul whooped. Dawn leaned against the wall, grinning.

"This is very out of character for you, Paul." Dawn laughed once her husband had placed his daughter on the ground. Paul ignored her and crouched by his daughter.

"Violet Shinji. Don't every let anyone hurt you." He said seriously. Violet frowned.

"Why would I let them hurt me?"

The parents couldn't control their laughter.

_You're in the car on the way to the movies  
And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off  
At 14, there's just so much you can't do  
And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots  
_

"What time do you want me to pick you up?" Dawn asked her child as she drove down the street. Violet sighed.

"Maybe three, we're going to get ice cream after." The thirteen year old said. Dawn nodded.

"Who are you going with again?" She asked once more. She felt very old, driving her daughter to the movies with her friends. She was now in the position her own mother was in when she was this age, and she didn't like it.

Violet groaned. "I told you. I'm going with Rose, Marcus and Ashley." Violet glared at her mother. "Just drop me off around the corner." Dawn nodded slowly, just stopping around a corner. She parked and turned to her daughter.

"Have fun." She said with a smile. Violet smiled to her mother, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks Mum. I'll see you soon." And with that, she got out of the car, jogging around the corner to the movie cinema. Dawn didn't hesitate when she started the car. She needed to go to Paul and have a good cry. He would understand. This was the moment all parents dreaded and regretted.

Violet made her mother drop her around the block.

_But don't make her drop you off around the block  
Remember that she's getting older, too  
And don't lose the way that you dance around  
In your PJs getting ready for school  
_

"Violet?" Paul called, walking down the hall way from the bathroom. He was confused as to why she wasn't pushing him out of the bathroom for her turn when he got out, so he began looking for her. He stopped by the dark wooden door with 'Violet' on cursive purple writing on a piece of paper.

He knocked on the door lightly, but got no answer. Frowning, he pushed open the door. The room was medium sized, the walls a light purple and white carpets with a window across the room. A school uniform was laid out of the bed, but the fourteen year old girl was missing. He frowned once more, closing the door as he walked to his own bedroom.

"Dawn, have you seen Violet?" He asked as he opened the door. He was answered by silence. He raised an eyebrow, looking over the empty room. The walls a light yellow colour walls and the carpet white. The large queen sized bed was empty; the windows to both sides had the white curtains moving softly in the wind. Paul pursed his lips as he dressed into a dark t shirt and light jeans. When he had dropped his towel on the bed, he exited the room and went down stairs.

He almost burst out laughing when he went into the lounge room. Mother and daughter were lip singing to the radio, dancing in their . They whipped their hair and spun in circles. Paul smirked, turning off the music. The two turned to look at the man of the house hold.

"I tried to stop them." Came a voice. Paul turned to his side to see his blue haired son standing there with a piece of toast in his hand. He smirked.

"Violet, go get ready for school. Dawn get ready for work. Seth, get a plate." Paul ordered his family.

"Fine." Grumbled his nine year old son, turning to return to the kitchen.

"Party pooper." Grumbled his fourteen year old daughter, passing him to skip up the stairs to her room. Dawn stood there in the middle of the room, grinning.

"You are a party pooper!" She accused her husband, giggling as she pointed at him. Paul glared.

"I'm responsible." He threw back, rolling his eyes as he took a step closer.

"You don't allow fun." Dawn said lightly, taking a step to him.

"Especially at seven in the morning." Paul agreed, taking another step.

"Maybe you should take a break and catch what life throws at you." Dawn smirked as she took a small step back. Paul expected what happened next. Dawn took a jump at him, just about to land on him when he grabbed her, her legs linking around his waist and his arms around her back. She pouted, sliding her hands around his neck.

"That's so old." Paul scoffed. Dawn poked to tongue at him. "Come on, time for you to get ready." He turned and began carrying her up the stairs to their bed room, where after closing the door he dropped her onto the bed, Dawn landing in her back. She smiled brightly up at him.

"Pooper." She giggled, using her elbows to prop her up. Paul leaned over and kissed her before walking into their closet.

"MUM! DAD! WE'RE LATE!" Screamed Seth and Violet from out the bedroom.

"Awh damn!" Dawn cried, rushing into the closet. She ignored Paul and changed into a light blue dress, fitted to the waist where it flowed out to above her knees, before grabbing her brush and running out of the room. Paul smiled, amused, as he heard the front door slam before he picked up the discarded clothing, putting the silk on the bed.

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple  
_

"Shhh..." Dawn soothed her daughter, pulling her close, almost into her lap, as she rocked her. Violet hiccupped and sobbed, rubbing her eyes.

"I can't *Hic* Believe he *Hic* did that!" She sobbed. Dawn looked at her sadly, patting her long purple hair.

"Honey, guys are just arseholes." She whispered, kissing her head.

"But, what about dad?" Violet asked, looking through her tears at her mother. Violet kept it mostly a secret, but her mother was her idol. Dawn would be about thirty six, but was still the prettiest woman Violet knew. Her hair seemed to refuse to age, staying its deep blue colour, and her eyes were the same as when she was fifteen. Violet had heard her teachers talking once about how attractive her father was, and how lucky Dawn was. Violet couldn't look Miss Ursula in the eye for weeks. Dawn was everything Violet wanted to be like.

"You father was the biggest jerk I knew." Dawn said lightly, grinning. Violet frowned and tilted her head. Sure, her dad was a little cold to her uncles and aunts and everyone else, but he was truly just a big teddy bear.

"How? He doesn't seem like it." Violet was wiping away her tears.

"He would always find a way to get me mad. He would ignore me, make fun of me, insult me. But mostly he forgot my name. I usually tried to kick him in the face." Dawn smiled.

"She almost did to, on several occasions." Paul said, walking into the teenagers room, the ten year old boy leaning on the doorframe.

"You okay Vi?" Seth asked, his blue eyes soft. Violet smiled and patted the bed beside her, having her brother move over and sit beside her.

"Did mum ever kick you?" Violet asked her father, who was now sitting on Dawn's other side.

"She did. In eleventh grade." He said, nodding. Dawn smiled as she remembered the day.

"You had been giving me trouble for the whole day, so when you said 'pathetic' when I slipped. I kicked you in the face." Dawn giggled. Seth and Violet smiled at the thought of their tiny, petite mother kicking their tall, broad shouldered, muscled father in the face.

"Flexible." Violet mused.

"She is very flexible." Paul joked. The kids wore horrified faces.

"EW!" They cried. "Too much information!" They covered their ears. Dawn laughed and Paul smirked.

"Vi, don't worry about love untill you think your ready, and when you find the right guy." Dawn told her daughter with a smile, before taking her husband's hand and leading him from the room.

_No one's ever burned you  
Nothing's ever left you scarred  
And even though you want to  
Just try to never grow up_

Violet stood in her room for the last time. She smiled sadly, remembering everything she had done, along with drawing on the walls, climbing out the window and breaking her hand, having sleepovers with her friends.

"You have to go soon." Came a voice. Violet turned and saw her little brother, who was now fifteen and taller than her, standing in the doorway.

"Yeah." Violet said sadly. Seth sighed sadly, pushing his longish hair from his eyes. "I'll visit though." Violet told him, smiling. Seth smiled back.

"You better." Came a gruff voice. Paul had appeared behind Seth, not that much taller. Seth stepped into the room, allowing his father to walk into the room. Violet smiled.

"Course daddy!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly. Seth smiled and ducked from the room, heading to his own. Paul looked at his daughter then around his room. "You know what's strange," She began. "You're only forty and mums only thirty nine. All my other friends, except the 'cousins' have parents in their late forties, fifties and even sixties." Violet smiled Paul shrugged.

"You mother and I, plus your 'aunties and uncles," He smiled with the quotation marks, "We all felt that we didn't need to wait. We were ready." He moved over and put an arm around her shoulders. "It'll be strange without you here." Paul told her softly. "You've been here twenty years." He shook his head.

"You're still not that old. Mum could have another." Violet teased slightly, smirking. Paul shook his head.

"No thank you. You and Seth are more than enough for us." He smirked.

"Maybe a puppy!" Came an enthusiastic voice, Dawn suddenly perched on her husband's back. Paul moved his arms behind him to keep Dawn there.

"No. No dogs." He shook his head. Dawn pouted.

"Fine. I want a kitten." She commanded. "Mush!" She gripped his shoulders and kicked his stomach softly. Paul grunted and Violet laughed at her mother's childish behaviour.

"Are we getting a kitten!" Seth exclaimed, eyes bright, as he appeared beside his sister.

"No!" Paul grunted as Dawn let out a cry of " Yes!"

"Yeah!" Seth fist pumped, ignoring the glare his father sent him.

"Seth! Let's go get a puppy!" Dawn cried, sliding for Paul's back and over to her son, who was taller than her. She grinned and took his hand, pulling him from the room.

"Mum, I want a Huskie!" Violet called after them.

"Please don't." Paul said meekly, rubbing his temples. Violet giggled.

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your little brother's favorite songs  
_

Violet shivered in the snow, stomping it off her boots, before she rang the doorbell. Her mother answered it, smiling. Dawn's eyes widened as she saw her daughter.

"Violet!" She gasped, hugging her tightly. Violet hugged her back.

"Hey mum. I'm here for Christmas." Violet grinned.

"Merry Christmas!" Seth called from behind his mother. Dawn turned and frowned before realizing her son had organized his sister coming for Christmas.

"Seth, you didn't tell me!" Dawn scolded. The sixteen year old boy grinned.

"Cause it's a surprise." He shrugged before turning and hugging his sister.

"Hey Seth." Violet smiled.

"How've you been Vi?" He asked, grabbing her suite case. Dawn smiled and walked into the house.

"Great. My classes are interesting." Violet closed the door behind her as the siblings walked into the lounge room. She saw her father sitting on the couch, their year old Dalmatian puppy sitting on his lap, the large dog barely fitting.

The dog lifted her head and let out a soft bark. Violet smiled and crouched down. "Come here Sierra." She called softly. The dog whined, standing up and she jumped off the couch. Paul grunted as she stepped on him, glaring at the dog.

"Damned animal." He muttered, standing up. He smiled slightly and walked to his daughter, hugging her. With one arm as she smiled, the dog pressed against her leg. "Hey Violet." He greeted.

"Hey daddy." She said, kissing his cheek. He grumbled something and walked from the lounge. Violet smiled, looking around the room. A tray of cookies was on the coffee table, the fire place alight. In a corner of the room was the very decorated tall green Christmas tree, piles of presents underneath.

"Mum's doing." Seth said, as he re entered the room. He nodded to the presents and grinned. Violet smiled. She remembered how her mother got around Christmas. "I put your bag in your room." Seth added.

"Thanks bro." Violet nodded, sitting on the couch and taking a cookie. Sierra looked at the two Shinji siblings before trotting off through the house.

"She took a strange liking to dad. He wasn't very pleased. But, secretly, I think he enjoys her company." Seth told his sister about the dog. Violet laughed.

"Poor dad." She laughed, shaking her head. Seth grinned.

"He defiantly wont like mum's Christmas present for the house this year." He said softly.

"Now, Seth, don't ruin the surprise." Dawn scolded as she came into the room, holding a tray of three mugs. She put it beside the cookies and gave her children and mug before taking her own. Violet sipped the hot chocolate and smiled.

"I've missed it." She said. Dawn smiled as she sat by her daughter.

"Don't tell your father, but we're having a Christmas party tonight. Everyone should be arriving soon." She whispered to the two siblings. They grinned.

_I just realized everything I have  
Is someday gonna be gone  
_

"How's your uni work coming on?" Violet's aunt asked that night. Violet smiled over her Champagne and shrugged.

"Coming along great. I've been asked to work for the magazine 'Diamond Dust' because their chief editor is on maternity leave." Violet smiled. Aunt May Hayden smirked and winked.

"Wonder how you got it." She said teasingly.

"Not me." Violet's Grandmother, Johanna, smiled, winking to the two. It was known that Johanna owned the magazine and company, so Violet had just been employed by her grandmother. The three woman laughed.

"Hey, Vi, do you still do Gymnastics?" Her Aunt Leaf asked as she reached for another cookie.

"No more, Leaf." Aunt Misty scolded. Leaf pouted but shoved the cookie in her mouth. "You're going to turn fat." Misty mumbled.

"Did you just call my wife fat?" Uncle Gary exclaimed, walking up and putting his hands on Leaf's shoulder. Leaf leaned into him and faked sobbed. Misty scoffed and turned to her own husband, Ash Ketchem. She glared and hit him over the head.

"No more cookies for you too!" She scolded.

"But their sooo good!" He whined, his face falling.

"Agreed." May smiled, nodded.

"Mum's are the best ones yet." Violet agreed, smiling at her family. Violet left the five adults and saw her Uncles Drew and Reggie in the kitchen with her father and mother. Violet smiled and walked over to the kitchen.

"Violet!" Reggie exclaimed, looking up with a smile. Violet grinned. None of her uncles and aunts and cousins were actually her biological family. Only her grandmother was truly her grandmother along with her uncle Reggie.

"Hey Vi." Drew greeted. Violet grinned.

"Violet, can you take the roast from the oven? The men are refusing to help." Dawn said, glaring at the three guys from where she was at the cake, doing the frosting.

Violet smiled and commanded, placing the roast on the bench beside the cake.

"It smells so good." Violet exclaimed, eyes bright. Her mother smiled.

"Thanks, Violet could you go get everyone? They should be out the back." Dawn told her.

"Sure. Oh, Drew, May's looking for you. And Reggie, Maylene called. She needs you to pick her up." Violet said before walking out the back door.

"Aw damn it!" Reggie cried, rushing out the front door. Drew grinned and walked out of the kitchen in search for his wife.

"Suckers." Paul muttered, smirking.

"Paul, hunny, could you get the wine from the fridge and replace the bottle. It's bound to be empty." Dawn said, looking to her husband. Paul sighed but did as his darling wife asked.

"Hey guys, its time for dinner." Violet said as she walked up to the group of people outside in the snow. They looked up at her and smiled. There was Leaf and Gary Oak's children, Kaylee and Shaylee, Kaylee being 16 and Shaylee, 13. Then May and Drew Hayden's children, Marcus, 21 (The only one her age), and Rose, 15. Then finally Shelly and Mila Ketchem, daughters of Misty and Ash, Shelly being 17 and Mila 15.

"Cool." Seth said, grinning from where he sat beside his girlfriend, Kaylee. He stood and offered her his hand, which she took blushing and the two went inside.

"Awesome. You're mums an excellent cook!" Shelly exclaimed, racing to the house.

"Wait up!" Rose, Mila and Shaylee yelled as they raced after her. Violet laughed and looked at Marcus, the last person. He grinned and walked over to Violet. His brown hair fell over his blue eyes, giving him the habit his father has of flicking it. He offered out his arm.

"I'll walk in with you." He said, grinning. Violet grinned and took his elbow before the two walked inside to the crowded dining room.

"Best Christmas ever." Violet exclaimed later that night, Sierra at her feet, her mother to her left and Marcus to her right. Everyone at the table laughed.

_So here I am in my new apartment  
In a big city, they just dropped me off  
It's so much colder than I thought it would be  
So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on  
_

Violet looked around her apartment and sighed. It was nothing like her parents large house with the large, neat gardens and modern but cosy furniture. The apartment was modernised, sure, and large for an apartment, but it wasn't so appealing after the plane ride from her childhood home. Especially after two weeks with her family and friends, and having her boyfriend, Marcus Hayden, propose to her. Violet chewed her lip and twisted the ring on her finger.

The shrill ringing of the phone drew her from her bed. She half stumbled, half slipped over the marble of the kitchen to the phone on the wall in there, forgetting the one in the hall, and she picked it up.

"Yello?" She said sleepily.

"Oh, wrong timing? Hope I didn't wake you." Her mother's voice giggled, but her voice sounded strained and tired.

"Mum!" Violet woke up as she grinned. "What's wrong?" She asked, the grin slipping from her face

"Everything, Vi. It's horrible." Dawn said softly. She wanted to burst into tears, but had cried them all out already.

"Mum, tell me." Violet commanded, walking to the lounge room and sitting on the leather couch.

"Your father and brother and Sierra were driving my mum home, I had to clean up so I stayed home. They were in an accident on the way home." She paused, blinking away tears. Violet felt her eyes watering with her every word. "They're in the hospital. Seth's in a coma, Paul broke his legs and right arm and cracked his head and Sierra broke her left leg, she made it out lucky." She started crying. "Vi, I don't know what to do!" She cried, finally breaking down.

"Mum, hold on. I'll be right there." Violet said, tears falling down her cheeks as she stood, walking to her bedroom.

"No, no. You just got home." Dawn said tiredly. "I'll call my girls. I just had to tell you." She added quietly. Violet smiled through her tears. "I love you." Dawn said sadly.

"I love you to mum. See you soon. Everything will be fine." Violet soothed. They exchanged a few more words before hanging up. Violet placed the phone on her dresser as she turned to her suite case. She made up her mind, she was going home.

_Wish I'd never grown up  
I wish I'd never grown up_

"Violet! What are you doing back so soon!" May exclaimed as she opened the door to the young purple haired woman. Violet smiled tiredly.

"Mum called me. I had to come. She didn't want me to." Violet explained.

"It's okay. She's in the lounge room." May said sadly, taking one of the two suite cases she had brought with her. The two pulled them into the lounge room, where Dawn was between Misty and Leaf. The three looked up, startled at Violet.

"Vi, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked, standing up and walking to her daughter. Violet took her hands and smiled sadly.

"I had to, mum." She said. Dawn started crying once more and Violet held her close, letting herself cry. But Violet made her pull away soon. Gray eyes met blue, both filled of tears. "Mum, remember, Seth and dad are strong. Almost as strong as you are. They will make it though." She told her fiercely. Dawn nodded, blubbering and Violet pulled her close once more, the three woman joining the hug.

_Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
Could still be little  
Oh, I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up  
It could still be simple  
_

"Daddy!" Violet exclaimed, crying as she hugged her father in the hospital bed. Dawn smiled tiredly from the seat she had slept in the last night, waiting for him to wake. Which he did, two hours ago.

"Violet, thank you for taking care of your mother." Paul whispered as he hugged her with one arm in a cast, the other holding Dawn's hand. Violet pulled away and smiled through her tears, taking the seat opposite the bed of Dawn's. He smiled to his two girls. "How's Seth?" He asked. The two paused. He didn't know of his son's condition yet. "Tell me!" His voice went higher in pitch, his eyes widening as he looked over the two.

"Paul, he's in a coma." Dawn whispered, looking at their joined hands. Paul stared at his wife.

"No." He refused. Dawn closed her eyes, tears leaking down her cheeks as she placed her forehead on his hand.

"He is, dad." Violet said softly.

"He isn't anymore." The three whipped their heads to the nurse that had entered the room. She smiled to the three. "You son, Seth Shinji is awake with no permanent injuries." She told them. Dawn fainted in shock, her head falling on Paul's arm. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You seriously still faint?" He asked her. Dawn seemed to wake then and she turned red.

"Paul, we were just told that our baby boy is alive. Are you not happy and surprised?" She snapped before standing up, walking to the nurse. "Could I see him?" She asked. Violet kissed her father's cheek and joined her mother.

"Me too, please." She said softly. The nurse nodded and began to lead them from the room.

"Yeah, sure, just leave me here!" Paul called after them.

His daughter and wife ignored him, heading for his son. Paul snorted and looked away, smirking.

_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up  
It could stay this simple  
_

"You look beautiful." Paul whispered to his daughter. The woman smiled. She was twenty two and getting married. Her dress was beautiful, long and snow white with a sort of wrap around to the waist where it flowed to the ground with white roses glittering faintly. It was designed by her mother, world famous designer. Her hair was in a neat bun, bits feathering her face before the veil covered her face. She smiled, taking her father's arm, holding the corset of white roses in the other.

"Thanks daddy." She whispered back. It wasn't long until her father was walking her down the aisle, Rose Hayden, Mila Ketchem, Shaylee Oak and Shelly Ketchem following behind, brides maids. Her mother was already near the alter, the maid of honour. Soon, Paul let go of his daughter, giving her one last hug and walking to stand beside his wife, Violet taking Marcus' hands. He smiled.

"You look beautiful." He told her. Violet beamed.

"Thanks. You look dashing." She winked and he smirked, winking back. The preacher rolled his eyes before beginning the wedding.

xx

"I believe it's the father daughter dance." Paul told his daughter. Violet grinned, taking his hand and letting him lead her from the table to the dance floor, where he placed a hand on her back, taking her hand in the other. Violet placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled before they began dancing.

"Thank you for helping and being there for me." Violet said softly. Paul smiled slightly.

"It's part of my job." He began. But he laughed slightly. "It's all for my baby girl." He whispered. Violet smiled. It seemed only a second before someone cut in.

"Excuse me, but I believe I would like a dance with the bride." The blue haired boy said, grinning.

"Don't push your luck." Paul growled, clipping his son over the head. But he smirked, passing him her hand. Paul nodded and turned in search for his wife, not that it was long until he found her. She was on the dance floor, dancing with the groom. He sighed and turned to sit at the table, watching the dancers twirl and swirl.

"It's an amazing wedding." Drew said, sitting beside Paul. Paul looked at him and smirked.

"It sure is. All for my baby girl." He said softly. Drew eyed him.

"You really changed. Violet changed you." He noted. Then he smirked. "Can you believe it? We're related now!" He whined, fake pouting. "I'm surprised you even let her out of the house." He added seriously.

"Only to your son, so it's not by blood. And whatever makes her happy. No matter what, she's still my daughter." Paul told him. Drew nodded, tapping his shin.

"Violet Shinji... Violet Hayden... Shinji... Hayden... Hayden sounded better." Drew told him, grinning. Paul snorted.

"Not on your life." He told him. The two men gruffed in laughter. They didn't notice their wives walked up to them. Dawn and May shared a glance and smiled.

"Drew, since my darling husband wont dance, will you dance with me?" Dawn asked. Drew was out of his seat before Paul would protest.

"Of course." He said smoothly, taking her hand leading her to the dance floor. He turned and caught May's eye, winking. She giggled and took Drew's seat.

"What a beautiful wedding." May said. Paul grunted. He glanced at the brunette and smiled slightly.

"May, since your husband stole my wife, would you dance with me?" He asked. May looked surprised.

"I didn't know you danced." She said as they walked to the dance floor.

"You obviously don't know much about me." He said.

"Obviously." May laughed.

Somehow, halfway through the first song, Drew and Paul twirled their dance partners, swapping.

"Thanks for my wife, Paul." Drew called over his shoulder as the two Hayden's twirled away.

"Anytime." Paul called back before smiling to the small blue haired woman in his arms.

"Finally." She breathed, grinning. She wore a light pink dress. It wrapped around her body, strapless, to her waist there it fanned out to the ground, sparkles on the skirt. Paul smirked and kissed her.

"I agree." He told her.

"You know, this is the perfect wedding for our baby." Dawn told him. Paul nodded.

"She deserves the best. Even if it is a Hayden." He joked. Dawn laughed and slapped his arm.

_Won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even through to you want to  
Please try to never grow up  
_

"Wow." Breathed the blue haired girl, her gray eyes wide. Violet smiled to her daughter.

"It was an amazing wedding, your Grandfather went to a lot of trouble for it." She told her daughter.

"So Uncle Seth and Grandpa got better like that?" Asked a little boy, brown haired and green eyed. Violet smiled and nodded.

"They were very lucky, Jordan." She told her son.

"Mummy, are we seeing Gran and Pop soon?" The blue haired girl asked brightly.

"We sure are." Marcus Hayden said, walking into the room the twins shared. He saw them sitting wither side of their mother, a photo album on Violet's lap. He grinned. "Showing them that again?" He asked.

"Yes! Daddy, did you know mummy's doggy used to have my name!" Sierra exclaimed, scrabbling off the bed to sit on her father's lap.

"Sure did, Si." He said cheerfully, holding the three year old on his lap. Jordan smiled and leaned against this mother.

"Remember, we're going to see Gran and Pop tomorrow." Violet told her children.

"Yay!" The two cheered, pushing off their parents and running from the room. Violet laughed and turned to their wardrobe, pulling out clothes and packing their small suite cases. Marcus laughed and moved to help her.

"It'll be nice to see them again. Plus your family. Plus the rest." Violet murmured. Marcus nodded.

"It's been half a year. Next time, we won't wait so long." The parents nodded in agreement.

_Don't you ever grow up  
(Never grow up)  
Just never grow up_

It was one of the biggest family reunions that Violet had ever been too. There was her mother and father, her brother, her sister in law, her four aunts and four uncles, their six kids, two extra's, and the nine children, including her two. It was big, and crowded and loud but felt just like home. They all welcomed her in groups.

First there was her mother and father. Paul shook Marcus' hand and gave Violet a quick squeeze before turning to the kids, ruffling their hair. Dawn squeezed both the parents and kissed their cheeks before pulling both the children close to her, kissing their heads. "Welcome home, my sweet hearts!" Dawn cried, joyful tears in her eyes.

"Thanks mum." Violet beamed. The kids grinned to their Grandmother.

xx

Seth hugged his sister hard and 'man hugged' his best friend before hugging the kids quickly. His wife, Kaylee, hugged both the parents and the children.

"Great to see you guys." Violet said. Kaylee beamed.

"You too." She said happily before looking at the two kids. "Cousin Dani and Luke are out the back with the rest of the kids." She told them. They cheered before bolting through the house, eager to see their younger cousins and friends.

xx

"Sweetie." Dawn said, sitting on the bench outside beside her daughter. Violet turned and smiled to her mother.

"Hey mummy." She sighed, leaning her head on the older woman's shoulder. Dawn wrapped her arms around her and watched the snow fall from the shelter from under the large tree, where the bench sat.

"Everything okay?" Dawn asked, moving her head to look at her daughter. Violet nodded as best as she could without moving her head, before glancing at her mother.

"Big reunion, gets a bit tiring." Violet smiled easily. Dawn nodded, her lips quirked in understanding. It was hard, catering for so many people, but when it's for the people you love, you would do anything.

"Everything alright out here?" Paul asked, shuffling over to his two favourite girls. They sat up and watched the forty eight year old man, who was already a Grandfather, sit beside his forty seven year old wife, already a Grandmother.

"Girl time." Dawn said, leaning on him. Paul pulled away and looked them over before looking back at the house, with eyes dreading what was in there.

"Want me to leave?" He asked. Dawn pouted and grabbed at him, pulling him close, so she could lean on him once more.

"No." She said. "You're comfy and warm." Paul laughed lightly and wrapped an arm around her.

"Teddy bear." Violet poked her tongue out at her father, who pulled a face right back. Violet laughed.

"What is this? A private family get together?" It was Seth now, who was suddenly sitting beside his sister, who jumped.

"Oh sure, let's just all come out here!" The purple haired girl announced, throwing up her hands. Seth grinned and moved to stand up. Violet glared her father's famous glare and smacked him, pulling him down. "Don't you dare."

"Stop it. You two are acting like your ten and five again." Dawn said, kicking lightly at her children since she had moved to be lying somehow on Paul. Violet and Seth watched their parents with raised brows.

"They've always been like this, haven't they?" Seth asked his sister.

"Their worse now." Violet told him. Paul and Dawn looked at their children, amused.

"Been like what?" Paul asked, being the only parent brave enough to speak in their sibling talk. The two younger adults turned and looked at him.

"So, touchy feely." Seth said as Violet said; "Lovey dovey." The parents shared a looked and began laughing.

"Grow up!" Dawn snorted. Paul shook his head with a smirk before glancing at Violet and Seth.

"Remember what we told you when you were little?" He asked.

"Never let anyone hurt us?" Seth and Violet asked, remembering the many things he told them, that being in the top five.

"Nope." Dawn smiled, knowing what was going on. As if they were connected, they spoke once more, the parent's voices harmonising the simple sentence.

"Never grow up."

xx

The End.

xx

You know who's amazing?

You are.

That's why your going to press that little 'Review' button down there, leaving at least a smiley or angry or sady face. At least.

Because I love you guys.

xx

Dani


End file.
